Jaquille Short
| series = Jane Hoop Elementary | image = Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 | portrayer = Brandon Simpson | creator = Rita Christensen | first = Jane Hoop Elementary: The First | last = ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush | lbl1 = Behavior | data1 = Hero | lbl2 = Significant color | data2 = Black | gender = Male }} '''Jaquille Tracy Short' (jah-kuel) is a fictional character from the Jane Hoop Elementary series written by Rita Christensen. He is a student who attends school, and is chosen mysteriously (alongside others Danny, Rebecca, Alec and Cory) as a hero called Jane Hoop Elementary, named after their elementary school. Biography Jaquille is a superhero within his appearance, he has the same skin color as Danny Gorden and same eye color brown and hair color black as Danny but only not as his twin.1 Jaquille was to be as a secondary but to be as a main character when helping with friends and doing his own job what Danny ordered him than Naudia.1 Jaquille faces against his his friends enemy, Dr. Catwoman. A character's development was make too difficult but however from according to Christensen, Jaquille was a best pal of Cory Berning.1 Of a character's talk, Jaquille starts when growing as tall that gang were smaller than him. He was born to be as the tallest person that Christensen make a scene, If a person could be tall, doesn't matter how taller a character could be. They would still can help to fighting teaming with the team.1 On his birth, Jaquille was born into Cincinnati, Ohio on February 1992,1 one month before Cory's and two months before Alec's, Jaquille starts when being born to his parents however sitting next with Danny, Alec, Cory and Rebecca (not with Naudia who does not been born).1 Jaquille's relationship when Jaquille's parents are not dead because they were not in real or in any danger for once.1 Christensen says The kids' all of the parents are not dead. Christensen makes a interview for information about Jaquille that he was one of the main character and also a secondary character.1 He could still has his look not too ugly but doesn't matter what look he looks like, he was still as a young child from his parents and his parents were not really ugly. But with the same thing doesn't also matter with Jaquille.1 Appearance ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' Jaquille's first appeared as good friends with Danny and Cory, dealing with their personal lives including getting picked up by bully Alec. Meanwhile, their world is under attacked and the gang, alongside Rebecca, which Danny has a crush on, teleported to the Jane Hoop Elementary Base by Mayor and Bella, revealing that Jaquille and the other have telekinesis as toddlers. In the end, they refused, but after getting rescued by Salma (later Catwoman) by thugs, and do something bad, he eventually signed up as hero. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' Jaquille, alongside others, are having a ceremony for the release of their viral reality video game, but things went viral as their game gets threatened by Catwoman as her next plan to rule the world. Jaquille journey with the heroes inside the video. In the end, Jaquille and others lost, and ended up possessed. Danny, the only survivor, found out that it was the Cyber Escape that Catwoman used to possess the game, and destroyed it restoring the heroes' goodness as well as the world. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' Jaquille joins the situation about Goldenman, who happens to be attacking the Jane Hoop Elementary heroes after Catwoman lies to him saying that they were trying to kill him. He is unleashed after being 1,600 years. While searching some information about Goldenman, Jaquille has discovered that he has about the same strength ability as Danny did, revealing that he could be Danny's godfather. Towards to the close of the book, Jaquille gets kidnapped, alongside Cory and Naudia, by Catwoman and Goldenman. They are rescued by Danny, Rebecca and Alec. Jaquille revealed to Danny that Goldenman is his godfather leading him in shock. Later on, they accept their relationship and quits teaming with Catwoman and joins the heroes side. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' Jaquille is the first member of the team who has now grown as a teenager. He joined the situation about the Magic Ball. He ended up becoming one of the victims frozen by the Magic Ball. Danny reversed the spell from the Magic Ball restoring the world back the world. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' Evan, Goldenman's brother in law, has been unleashed and gained the evil superheroes where Jaquille fights his evil self. He and the heroes powers were taken away by the clones, as well as their headquarters gets destroyed and Goldenman gets stabbed by Evan. Jaquille journeys with the heroes to Morphin the Power to get their powers by grabbing the Crystal Power as well as saving Goldenman. In the meantime, they met Dacia and takes them to the second power, where Jaquille is giving the power of earth, which he is able to control nature. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' Danny gets possessed by Catwoman and joined her dark side. As a result, he is set to marry her daughter Catgirl in Turbo of Catland. Alongside newcomers Stephanie and Hunter, Jaquille, Cory and Naudia journey on the boat to Turbo of Catland stopping the wedding. In the end, he mourns on the death of SWAT leader David Johnson. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' In The Final Rush, he joined the fight against the villains in the sky disguise as a Danny decoy. Later, Jaquille becomes defender of the Jane Hoop Elementary headquarters, as Danny, Rebecca and Alec are going on Goldenman's quest to find three objects; The First, The Magic Ball and The Crystal Power to destroy the Final Rush. In the end, he gets into the final war against the villains; where he rescued Mayor and Bella from getting attacked by Monkeyman, killed him by throwing the Final Rush and has fallen to his death. In the end, all of the villains, especially Catwoman, are killed. Epilogue Thirteen years has passed as Jaquille is now retired. He is married, but his wife is never shown. Unlike his friends, who all are married and have children, Jaquille does not have any children. Christensen reveals that Jaquille and his wife never make plans on having children at the moment. Jaquille will be returning in the series with film franchise spin-off series, ''Heroes Forever'' film series where he now is retired and enjoying his life. Character portrayal Jaquille is portrayed by Bloom Dee in all of the Jane Hoop Elementary films (2000-2011). He will reprise his role as Jaquille in the series spin off sequel, Heroes Forever: The New Resolution. References #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Jaquille Short". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. External links *Jaquille Short Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1996 Category:Child superheroes Category:Jane Hoop Elementary characters Category:Child characters in film